pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure Movie 2: Journey Under the Sea
Journey Under the Sea is the second movie to Pretty Cure Color set between episode 35 and 36. Story The girls are on vacation at the beautiful island resort named Sunshine Beach which one part is under construction, the girls are swimming the bay when friendly dolphins take them to the underwater city of Aquata where the young Princess Sango asks for their help on protecting her and the Harmony Crystal after telling them that a powerful wizard named Bruce has been unleashed. Can girls protect her and the crystal from Bruce? Characters Princess SangoPrincess Sango The young Princess thrown into being queen since her parents were sealed away by Bruce. She holds the key to keeping the sea nice and friendly for people. She loves escaping her palace life to the surface to play with the other kids and teens. She has a crush on the hotel owners son, Richard. She's sweet, caring, nice, and loves adventure. She has long light green hair and dark aqua green eyes as a mermaid and light blue hair and her eyes stay the same. Bruce He's the villain of the movie. Bruce was once a guard but went mad with power to try and overthrow the king and queen and sealed them away and tried to kill the newborn Princess Sango but a powerful magician sealed him away but because of the construction on land broke his seal making him able to get free. Uchi She's Bruce's female goon. She was made from an anemone. Her theme color is dark purple. Eela She's another female goon. She is made from an eel. Her theme color is light green. Jelney She's another female goon. She's made from a jellyfish. Her theme color is light blue. B. Ringo He's a male goon. He's made from a blue ringed octopus. His theme color is brown and blue. Ryan and Lily Carter Their the hotel owners who make sure their guests are happy along with their employees. Richard CarterRichard Carter He was once swept out to sea as a kid but saved by Sango. Since then he swore to find the one who saved him. He's care free, laid back, and kind. He has short dark brown hair and light brown eyes wearing goggles on top of his head. Rosalinda 'Rosie' BrownRosalinda 'Rosie' Brown She's one of the employees and actually a mermaid like Sango but keeps it secret. She helps the Cures fight against Bruce. Both her parents were killed by Bruce when she was younger. As a mermaid, she has dark red hair tied in a ponytail and gold. As a human, she has pink hair and with the same eyes. Movie Items Sea Rainbow Dune It's the item passed through the royal family that holds the power of the oceans and tide. It's a circilar crystal on a black chain in the colors of the rainbow but when Bruce grabs it turns black and blue. It also gives the cures their Ocean Power Forms. Category:Movies